


Sway Me (oneshot)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [9]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Johan Paulik - Fandom, Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Lotion, Control, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mild Language, Smut, Very Mild Daddy Kink For One Very Brief Moment, body oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested Fic.</p><p>Johan Paulik is visiting London for the first time, he has arranged to meet his friend Josh at a party and finds out that he has entered the home of Ziggy Stardust. He is a little nervous at first, but the opportunity to bed the young rock star is just too good to miss and Ziggy certainly likes what he sees..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Me (oneshot)

It had been an overcast day for the most part of Johan Paulik's first visit to London, there was so much to see and do. With the threat of possible rain looming overhead, he hugged his jacket closer around himself and hurried on. He was meeting his friend Josh, who had been invited to a party and was keen for Johan to meet as many new friends as possible. London was a big place and it was easy for the young Slovak to get lost if he wasn't careful, but he had specific directions and was following them very carefully until he eventually arrived at a lovely, two storey home. He could already hear music thumping away inside and lots of excited chatter, laughter and cheers every so often. Johan felt like he'd be crashing the party, he didn't know anyone here except Josh and he wasn't so sure if Josh was even here yet.  
  
  
"Johan!" Josh called to him and he looked around as Josh walked towards him, "you made it!"  Josh was really tall, nearly six and a half foot tall and he was so dark that Johan could barely see him in the darkness of the night.  
  
  
"Josh," Johan felt relieved and smiled, "I was hoping you'd be out here, I didn't want to go in by myself." Josh laughed and threw his large arm around Johan's shoulders.  
  
  
"Come on in with me then," Josh invited him, "everyone is always welcome here, even if there's no party."  
  
  
Johan thought that sounded quite friendly indeed, so he walked with Josh into the house and down the hallway. As they got to the main area, Johan stared around in amazement. The place was huge and it resembled a nightclub just now, complete with a live band onstage and a big catwalk where people were playing at being models. Most of them looked either slightly drunk or very high, but everyone was smiling and just relaxing and having a blast. Josh led Johan to the back of the room to watch the catwalk 'models' and Johan amusedly sat down beside Josh, as one of the 'models' blew kisses to the cheering crowd at her feet. Oddly enough, Johan thought she looked more like a man in a dress but then he didn't really mind what people chose to wear. He or she or whatever they wanted to be called, looked beautiful.  
  
  
"So who does this house belong to?" Johan asked Josh, "they must be incredibly rich."  
  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Josh grinned at him, "this is Ziggy Stardust's place."  
  
  
_"The_ Ziggy Stardust?" Johan raised a brow, "no way.. "  
  
  
"Yeah!" Josh nodded enthusiastically, searching the room with his eyes quickly, "for real.. look, over there by the bar.. "  
  
  
The bar was a new addition to the house, hence the party to celebrate it and break it in. Johan followed Josh's gaze to some people sitting at the bar, one of whom he recognized instantly as Ziggy himself. He was laughing and talking to a woman sitting next to him, she had her arm around his shoulders and they looked very friendly together. Sitting on the other side of Ziggy was a man, who was just now kissing and nuzzling at Ziggy's neck and Ziggy didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
  
"You wanna meet him?" Josh asked. Johan blushed and averted his gaze from the beautiful rock star with the flame red hair.  
  
  
"He umm, he looks kinda busy right now," Johan replied shyly, "ma-maybe later.. "  Josh leaned back into his armchair and laughed deeply.  
  
  
"Nonsense," Josh waved it away, then he called out over the music, "yo, Ziggy!" Johan's face turned a deep crimson as Ziggy suddenly looked towards Josh.  
  
  
"Get your skinny, white ass over here!" Josh called again and Ziggy nodded.  
  
  
"Okay Daddy!" Ziggy smiled and jumped down off the bar stool he'd been perched upon. Johan looked briefly confused.  
  
  
"Josh, why did he call you that just now?" Johan asked. Josh chuckled amusedly.  
  
  
"'Cause I told him that's my name," Josh replied with a grin, "now don't you go tellin' him no different, ya hear? I just _love_ the way he calls me Daddy, it's just so damn _sexy!"_  
  
  
Johan didn't agree but he dropped the subject, Josh was much older than himself and Johan wasn't about to argue with someone who was almost seven foot tall with muscles far bigger than his own and Johan did have some really nice muscles going on for his young age. Johan startled when Ziggy suddenly jumped up into Josh's lap and hugged him around the neck, smiling brightly.  
  
  
"Hello Daddy!" Ziggy greeted Josh happily.  
  
  
"Hey Ziggy, my man!" Josh greeted him warmly, "give Daddy some of that sugar, baby.. " Ziggy giggled and kissed his lips, then Josh hummed and Johan turned brighter red with embarrassment but nobody was paying even the slightest bit of attention to them at all.  
  
  
"Do you like my new bar, Daddy?" Ziggy asked Josh, wriggling his body playfully against Josh's and giving him a noticeable erection.  
  
  
"I love it," Josh carefully set him back down, "now off ya go, ya little scamp!"  Ziggy grinned at him and was pulled away by a woman who had come over to fetch him, Johan looked up at Josh curiously.  
  
  
"So, what do you think?" Josh asked, resting his hands politely over his tenting trousers.  
  
  
"He's so vibrant!" Johan exclaimed, "and so friendly, is he always like that?"  
  
  
"Pretty much," Josh nodded, "Ziggy's a happy enough kinda guy, though I've seen him throw some pretty mean tantrums if he don't get his own way at times but don't you worry about that.. He's got some really good friends to help keep him in check."  
  
  
Johan nodded and watched Ziggy closely for the next half an hour, Josh eventually wandered away to drink and mingle with everyone, leaving Johan wondering what to do with himself. He'd lost sight of the beautiful rock star and was trying to locate him again, suddenly becoming aware of something happening towards the side of the room where it was much darker. Ziggy was there and looking worried, someone had him sort of cornered and was talking to him but Ziggy kept shaking his head and Johan wondered what was going on. He stood up and started walking towards the two of them, picking up speed when the man grabbed Ziggy's arm and Johan could now hear their conversation.  
  
  
"I told you, I don't want to!" Ziggy tried to pull free, "let _go_ , Michael!"  
  
  
"Come on, Ziggy!" Michael insisted, producing a syringe filled with liquid, "just try it _once_ and if you don't like it, you don't have to do it again.. "  
  
  
Ziggy pressed his back into the wall, shutting his eyes as the needle was brought closer to his arm. Suddenly Michael let him go and Ziggy opened his eyes, shrinking into the corner further with a wide-eyed stare. Johan had grasped Michael's shoulder tightly and spun him around, a flash of anger in his green eyes.  
  
  
"He said _no!"_ Johan spoke fiercely. Michael sized him up and figured he could take this kid on, so he made fists and held them up. Johan smirked and took off his shirt, watching Michael's face drop.  
  
  
"You want to have a go then?" asked Johan. Michael lowered his hands and backed away, leaving the house quickly and quietly. Johan looked at Ziggy, his heart racing wildly with adrenalin.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Johan asked. Ziggy nodded mutely, clearly shaken and Johan put his shirt back on.  
  
  
"You can leave it off," Ziggy recovered amazingly fast, "I don't mind!" Johan felt his face burning hotly, he'd never expected to be face to face with someone this famous, or so beautiful.  
  
  
"Ziggy, right? Hi.. I-I'm Johan.. " he introduced himself and Ziggy grinned at him.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ look how pretty you are!" Ziggy threw his arm around Johan's shoulders, "are you old enough to drink?"  
  
  
"I am," Johan nodded. He used to get defensive when people questioned his age, but eventually got over it and accepted the fact that his baby face was going to confuse people for a long time to come yet.  
  
  
"Would you drink with me?" Ziggy offered, "I could do with a stiff Pina Colada right about now."  
  
  
"Sounds great!" Johan nodded, smiling back at him and still blushing because he found Ziggy highly desirable and being this close to him was making him feel really turned on. Ziggy was quick to notice and he giggled, pulling Johan closer against him and Johan gulped at the scantily clad youth, estimating him to be around his own generation, if only slightly older.  
  
  
"Is that for me?" Ziggy whispered into Johan's ear and Johan suddenly thought his face might catch fire as he slowly nodded and blushed profusely. Ziggy led him over to the bar and they sat together, Johan was still very nervous and uptight and he couldn't see Josh anywhere.  
  
  
"So, where are you from Johan?" Ziggy asked him curiously.  
  
  
"I am from Slovakia," Johan replied, "have you ever been there?"  
  
  
"Not yet, thank you for saving me Johan," Ziggy sidled up to him and Johan blushed again but put his arm around Ziggy's waist and let him cuddle up, he seemed to be a very affectionate person and Johan didn't want to make him feel unwelcome at all.  
  
  
Johan was soon relaxed, with Ziggy's head upon his shoulder and their arms around one another's waist, he felt like he actually fit in here and nobody so much as bat an eye at them, as if it was perfectly normal. He was so used to people often spouting off if they even saw two guys just discreetly holding hands under the table, let alone getting cozy together like this in full view of everyone.  
  
  
As Johan was quickly about to learn, Ziggy simply could not remain still and he was soon distracted by some people who had come over to talk to him. Johan didn't feel pushed aside though, because Ziggy had a firm grip upon Johan's thigh and he would introduce everyone to him. Johan didn't mind the compliments he got, but he had other things on his mind after his second Pina Colada and leaned in close to Ziggy's ear. Ziggy squirmed and giggled as Johan's breath tickled him, listening half heartedly to the soft whisper and nodding eagerly.  
  
  
"Okay Johan," Ziggy responded favorably, "it's just through here.. "  Johan stood up as Ziggy led him to a door, they slipped inside and Ziggy proudly showed off his bedroom. Johan closed the door behind himself, Ziggy's bedroom looked like a star's dressing room.  
  
  
"Wow," Johan breathed, gazing around, "I am impressed!"  
  
  
"I was thinking of making it bigger," Ziggy spoke thoughtfully.  
  
  
"I imagine it is plenty sizeable enough," Johan said quietly, looking at Ziggy suggestively but blushing when Ziggy grinned at him.  
  
  
"Oh Johan.. You're so naughty.. " Ziggy laughed softly and wandered over to his dressing table, unable to keep away from it. Johan watched him pick up some lipstick and gazed around the room once more.  
  
  
"How do you _sleep_ in here?" Johan asked him.  
  
  
"I don't, usually," Ziggy replied, leaning over the dressing table to examine himself more closely, "I have another room upstairs." Johan checked out Ziggy's ass, which was easily visible because he was wearing a thong under a very short kimono.  
  
  
"Could umm, could we go upstairs then?" Johan asked, catching Ziggy's gaze in the mirror.  
  
  
"It's a bit boring up there," Ziggy replied, setting the lipstick down and deciding he didn't need to use it just now afterall.  
  
  
"I'm sure we could make it interesting," Johan responded suggestively, wandering over to the dressing table and picking up a bottle of something.  
  
  
Ziggy turned around and looked a little surprised but very keen as he suddenly caught on, he'd at first thought Johan was just being a little flirty but he was getting a much stronger vibe from him right now. Johan wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, he'd been in films with naked men and almost all of his photos from his port folio were of his naked body.  
  
  
"What's that?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"Body oil," Johan responded idly, reading the label, "it's supposed to relax you."  
  
  
"Does it work?" Ziggy asked, wandering out of the room.  
  
  
"I like to think so, yes," Johan answered, looking up to find him gone. He quickly followed Ziggy upstairs and looked around the plain bedroom, again closing the door behind himself because Ziggy didn't seem at all bothered if it was open or not.  
  
  
"I really like your body, Johan," Ziggy sat down on the bed and Johan took off his shirt, visibly exciting the curious rock star.  
  
  
"Come here, Ziggy," Johan instructed him but Ziggy shook his head, no.  
  
  
"Strip," Ziggy told him and Johan looked a little taken aback.  
  
  
"Do as you are told, Ziggy.. " Johan encouraged him, "come here.. "  
  
  
Ziggy did not get up, he wasn't keen on being told what to do in the bedroom, he was far too dominant unless literally forced to obey. His preference was top, settling for bottom only when specifically asked by a very select few or if he really couldn't throw them off. Johan met Ziggy's challenging stare with his own, approaching the bed slowly and noting the defiance in Ziggy's posture.  
  
  
"Alright," Johan relented, dropping his pants and leaving himself exposed, "we'll do it your way."  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Johan.. " Ziggy's gaze traveled hungrily over the muscular young body before him, "I could keep you forever.. "  Johan smiled amusedly at him, Ziggy was quite unlike anyone he had ever met before in his life.  
  
  
"Would you put this oil on me?" Johan asked Ziggy, trying to entice him to have sex with him and not knowing that Ziggy was easier than counting to one.  
  
  
"Okay Johan," Ziggy took the bottle from him, "but I've never used this before."  Johan lay on his front, Ziggy straddled his ass and put some of the oil onto Johan's back.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Ziggy," Johan moaned as he began to rub it in, "slower baby, oh please.. slower.. "  
  
  
Ziggy obligingly rubbed it in slower, taking his time just to hear Johan moaning like that some more. Johan closed his eyes, relaxing as Ziggy's hands ran all over his body, his moans were loudest when Ziggy was massaging the oil onto his ass and upper thighs.  
  
  
"Johan, I'm getting so _hard!"_ Ziggy murmured, leaning down to kiss at his ear softly. Johan slowly shifted and Ziggy let him roll onto his back, squirting the oil onto Johan's chest and rubbing it in slowly. Johan watched Ziggy with half closed eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ziggy's hands rubbing the oil into his chest, neck, arms and abs.  
  
  
"Does my body _excite_ you, Ziggy?" Johan purred teasingly. Ziggy squirmed impatiently, biting his lower lip hard and running his hands over the slickened ab muscles. Johan moaned and arched his back, feeling Ziggy's hands run all the way back up to his chest and neck.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Ziggy, it feels sooo good.. " Johan groaned softly, inclining his head as Ziggy began to bite and suck at his neck passionately. Johan got to work on Ziggy's outfit while the rock star was distracted, soon discarding the garment and leaving Ziggy exposed as he wriggled out of his thong shortly afterwards.  
  
  
"Are you very relaxed now, Johan?" asked Ziggy, leaning down to kiss his lips. Johan hummed into the kiss, grasping Ziggy's upper arms and thrusting his tongue deeply into Ziggy's mouth.  
  
  
Ziggy mewled into Johan's mouth, teasing him with the falsely submissive moan and Johan tried to pin him to the bed but Ziggy was far too energetic and kept wriggling free of his grasp. Johan sat back, a little confused.  
  
  
"You're all shiny, Johan," Ziggy commented, "ow, but _ohh_ my cock is so hard now.. "  
  
  
"Then let me fuck you, Ziggy," Johan coaxed him, "lay down and be still." Ziggy looked him over and pursed his lips, uncertain.  
  
  
"Have you done this before?" Ziggy questioned him, still led astray by Johan's face because it looked so very young in contrast to his muscle bound body.  
  
  
"I'm a gay porn star, Ziggy," Johan said quietly, a hot blush creeping into his face once more, "so I know what I'm doing."  
  
  
"A what?" Ziggy inclined his head, furrowing his brow curiously.  
  
  
"Have you never watched porn on your television?" Johan asked, a little surprised.  
  
  
"Oh, I can't sit still long enough to watch much television," Ziggy shrugged. Johan smiled at him, using his strength now to pin Ziggy down firmly.  
  
  
"You really are a wriggler, aren't you?" Johan remarked. He took the bottle and squirt some oil onto Ziggy's chest, then he expertly massaged it in softly and slowly. Ziggy moaned and squirmed, but as Johan rubbed the oil deeply into him, Ziggy's movements became less erratic.  
  
  
"Yesss, that's it.. " Johan murmured, as Ziggy's eyes rolled closed, "just relax.. " Johan found it easier now to massage the oil all over the front of Ziggy's almost motionless body, then he put some oil onto his hand and slid it under Ziggy's ass to massage and rub it in firmly.  
  
  
_"Mmm, ohh.._ " Ziggy moaned languidly, "that's _so_ nice, Johan.. "  Johan continued to rub his hand over Ziggy's chest, using his free hand to slide down and cup the back of Ziggy's knee. Ziggy barely noticed as Johan lifted his leg to wrap it around his waist, but his eyes opened slowly as Johan nudged his cock at Ziggy's ass entrance.  
  
  
"You dare?" Ziggy asked him, starting to sit up, "get off me.. _Huhh_.. _Oohh_.. "  
  
  
Johan gently pinched Ziggy's nipple with the oil on his fingertips, sweeping his hand over Ziggy's chest and rubbing the front of his throat firmly, pressing him back down and Ziggy softly uttered a rare groan of submission. Holding Ziggy's throat to keep him pinned down, Johan moaned as he pushed his rigid cock into Ziggy's ass. It was tighter than he'd expected it to be, clearly Ziggy was a lot more dominant than he appeared but with Ziggy now relaxed, Johan was able to start thrusting in and out of him almost instantly.  
  
  
Ziggy's face contorted with discomfort at first, he squirmed and whined, making Johan a little unsure of himself. He lowered his body so that it pressed hard against Ziggy's, the movement of his body as he thrust into Ziggy's ass caused their bodies to grind against Ziggy's cock, as it was trapped between them. The hard bumps of Johan's ab muscles rubbed along the underside of Ziggy's cock, the oil slicking over it and making everything wet.  
  
  
_"Huuhhh... "_ Ziggy arched and Johan tightened his grip on Ziggy's throat, fucking him faster and harder. Johan was breathing heavily by now, Ziggy's moans were delicious and he simply couldn't get enough of them, keeping his own grunts and groans soft so as not to miss any of them.  
  
  
_"Uhh!_ Yess!" Ziggy arched again, Johan rubbed Ziggy's throat and swept his hand over his chest again, rubbing in the oil some more, _"mmm.. oohh.. "_ Ziggy writhed and turned his head sharply to one side, Johan leaned down and kissed his groaning lips, boldly moving down to love bite at Ziggy's neck.  
  
  
_"Uhhn,_ no!" Ziggy protested, _"ohh.. ohh_ fuck! No, Johan!" Ziggy gasped and tried to struggle free, Johan thrust harder, really driving into him hard now and Ziggy dug his fingers into Johan's muscular arms, gripping them tightly.  
  
  
_"Huuh.. uhh.._ I.. _oohh.. "_ Ziggy arched his back and Johan hummed softly, biting and sucking him hard.  
  
  
Ziggy uttered a whimpering cry of release, the warmth between their bodies soon spilling out onto the sheets and slicking between them as Johan continued fucking Ziggy while he climaxed. Johan grunted into release shortly after Ziggy, unable to take it a minute longer. Breathless and with heaving chests, they collapsed together onto the bed and Johan pulled Ziggy into his embrace. Ziggy's eyes fluttered closed as he feigned sleep, Johan relaxed his grip and Ziggy's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
  
  
"How did you do that, Johan?" Ziggy asked quietly, nobody had ever relaxed him so much before, certainly _never_ during sex.  
  
  
"I told you," Johan leaned down and kissed his lips briefly, "I know what I'm doing.. "  Ziggy cuddled up to him and Johan smiled warmly, embracing him and closing his eyes as Ziggy nuzzled his cheek against his muscular chest.  
  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Ziggy said softly, idly fingering Johan's oil slicked nipple.  
  
  
"I don't have to," Johan opened his eyes and moaned softly, feeling Ziggy now sucking his nipple and swirling his tongue around it.  
  
  
"If you do try to leave, Johan," Ziggy spoke softly, "I'll just tie you up."  
  
  
"I'd like that very much, Ziggy," Johan closed his eyes again and rubbed Ziggy's ass cheeks in a circular motion with his hand, something that always made Ziggy feel very sleepy.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Ziggy hummed with pleasure, relaxing and slowly going to sleep on Johan's chest, "then it's a date.. "  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
